The New Duck
by Carmine'sChick
Summary: I just moved this over, i'll try to put up new chapter soon. This story's about a new female duck, she seems to draw a lot of attention from all the other male ducks.
1. Taking Notice

I own nothing except the plot and my character, Angie.

*Angela's P.O.V.*

The New Duck

"HEY!, watch where you're going, jerk!" I yelled at the guy who had just bumped into me, making me drop my stuff all over the dorms stairway. "Sorry babe, I'd stop to help but I can't," he yelled back. I was on my knees picking up my junks when I was handed one of my backpacks. She looked up to see a short Asian kid in blue jeans and a white shirt, "Sorry about Portman, he doesn't know what manners are." I grabbed my backpack, "Thanks, I noticed that, by the way, name's Angela, Angela Diaz, but you can call me Angie, that or Protek (Pro- teek)." "I'm Ken Wu, you got a lot of stuff, need any help?" "Yeah, thanks, nice to meet you," I replied handing him one of my three large bags. "Dang! this place is HUGE!!," I said as I saw my first view of the inside of dorms. "They have to be there are a lot of people who go here.

"So Angie, you're new here, right?" asked Wu. "Yup, I'm here on sport AND academic scholarship," I replied. "Really? What sport?" "Hockey, it's my favorite sport, I use to play street back home, but when I got on the ice I was stuck!" "Cool, where-" Ken was interrupted by the a tall dark haired kid pushing him up against the wall. "Watch where you're going _sophomores._"

"Why don't you, jerk!!,"I replied aggravated.

"WHAT did you say, little girl," replied the dark haired boy.

"YOU heard me, or are you deaf as well as dumb?" I replied. "Why you little-" "Hey Ken, what's going....on?" 

I turned to see a guy with a cowboy hat, a guy with a black bandana shorter then the first guy I met up with, and a Latino guy. "Hey ya'll, what's going on here?" replied Tex. _'He's kinda cute, for a cowboy'. _Cowboy was decked out in a white cowboy hat, blue jeans, and a white button-up shirt. "See you later girlie," said the dark haired kid. "Hopefully you won't" I replied turning back around. I watched the dark-haired kid walk around the corner before I turned back. Bandana boy had helped Ken up and was asking him what had happened. "They were being Varsity," was all he said. "So who's the little lady?" asked Tex. "Well Tex, my names Angela Diaz, but you can call me Angie or Protek, and what's yours?" "The name's Dwayne Robertson, howdy!" replied Dwayne, "that's Fulton Reed, and that's Luis Mendoza, and you've already met Ken." "Hey," replied Fulton, who was dressed in a black bandana, black pants, and a plant t-shirt. "Hello" said Luis, who was in a plain yellow shirt and black jeans. 

"Hey guys, she's going to join the hockey team," Ken said. "Really!" asked the new trio, "which team?" 

"JV, why?"

"Well, you'll be on the team with us." 

"Cool!"

"So, yah need any help with your stuff?" asked Dwayne. "Um…sure, I could use more help." replied Angie giving Dwayne one of her other large bags. "Here, let me get that last bag," replied Fulton. "Thanks guys," I replied. "So, where'd you come from?" asked Luis. "Oh, I'm from East L.A. California," I replied. "Cool," replied all four guys. "Dwayne's from Austin, Texas, Fulton's from Minnesota, Luis is from Miami, Florida, and I'm from San Francisco, California." Ken said. "Hey, where's your dorm assignment?" "Room 318, I'm rooming with a Connie Moreau." "hey, cool, that isn't to far up ahead, Connie's on the hockey team to," "Great! She isn't the type that drools over hunky guys and read sappy love novels?" 

"HAHA, Connie? Love novels?, nah, don't worry about it," replied Dwayne. '_Is it just me or is cowboy getting cuter and cuter by the moment_!……_what am I THINKING, I can't believe I just thought that' _"So what's coach like, is he as bad as I hear he is?" I said. "Depends on what you heard?" replied Ken……

*Dwayne's P.O.V.*

"So Dwayne, new year, new start, you think you'll get a girlfriend this year?" asked Fulton. "Yeah man, you really need a girl, I'm pretty sure I could hook you up with one of the cheerleaders," said Luis. "No thanks guys, if I'm gonna get a girlfriend, she's gotta be my choice," I replied. "Oh really, what type of girl would that be?" asked Fulton. "She's gotta be nice, sweet, and she's gotta like me for me," I replied. As we were walking around the corner, we saw Riley pickin' on Ken and and some new girl. "Hey ya'll, what's goin' on?" I asked, hopin' to stop the big goon from doing whatever he had planned before we got there to back the new girl and Ken up. When the new girl turned around I almost stopped. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

She had dark brown hair tied up in two pigtailed braids, a great hourglass figure, beautiful tan skin, and she had beautiful dark brown eyes. She was wearing black jeans that flared out at the bottom, a black midriff shirt, and black hi-tops. I could tell the other guys liked her to by the way Fulton and Luis's mouth dropped when she turned her back on us to reply to whatever Riley said. Fulton walked up to Ken to help him up off the floor. Me and Luis hurried up to Ken to act like we weren't doin' nothing but staring. 

When Fulton asked Ken what happened, he replied that the Varsity were just being Varsity. "So who's the little lady?" I asked. "Well Tex, my names Angela Diaz, but you can call me Angie or Protek, and what's yours?" "The name's Dwayne Robertson, howdy!" I said, I really liked it when she called me Tex, "that's Fulton Reed, and that's Luis Mendoza, and you've already met Ken." "Hey," replied Fulton, "hello" said Luis. 

"Hey guys, she's going to join the hockey team," Ken said. "Really!" we asked, "which team?" 

"JV, why?"

"Well, you'll be on the team with us." _Yes., Yes, Yes! Yee-haa!!!_

"Cool!"

"So, yah need any help with your stuff?" I asked. "Um…sure, I could use more help." replied Angie giving me one of her bags that she was holding. "Here, let me get that last bag," replied Fulton. "Thanks guys," she replied. "So, where'd you come from?" asked Luis. "Oh, I'm from East L.A. California," she replied. "Cool," replied all four guys. "Dwayne's from Austin, Texas, Fulton's from Minnesota, Luis is from Miami, Florida, and I'm from San Francisco, California." Ken said. "Hey, where's your dorm assignment?" "Room 318, I'm rooming with a Connie Moreau." "hey, cool, that isn't to far up ahead, Connie's on the hockey team to," "Great! She isn't the type that drools over hunky guys and read sappy love novels?" 

"HAHA, Connie? Love novels?, nah, don't worry about it," I replied. '_Wow she's pretty, I doubt she'll ever like a guy like me though' _"So what's coach like, is he as bad as I hear he is?" she asked. "Depends on what you heard?" replied Ken. "He ain't really that bad, just don't act smart, talk out of turn, and talk back, don't do any of that and you'll be fine" I told her. "Here we are, Room 318," Ken said. "Hope you like Connie, she's mighty nice when you're on her good side," I said. "Thanks guys, see you guys later," She opened the door to walk in. As she was closing the door she said, "See you later Tex."

Next chapter………

*Angie's P.O.V*

"Hello! Anyone here, Connie are you here?" I called out. 'S_eems like my new roomate isn't here yet_.' ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

5 or more reviews needed to post up new chapter.


	2. Meeting the team.

I don't own anything except the plot and the character Angela.

The New Duck

Chapter 2

*Angie's P.O.V.*

"Hello! Anyone here? Connie are you here?" I called out. 'S_eems like my new roommate isn't here yet_.' I looked around the room to see two twin beds, a bathroom door, two large drawers, one big closet, and two desks. One wall was covered in posters of movie stars, movies, and pop stars. _'That side's already taken.' _I took the left hand side and decided to unpack my stuff. I put on my white sheets, blue blanket, and baby blue comforter. I then put up my posters. To my back, I put up my Billy Gilman, Harry Potter, and Reba posters. To my side, I put up my Linkin' Park, Michael and Janet Jackson, and Youngstown posters. I put my glow in the dark stickers on my ceiling. I put all my clothes in my drawer starting with the underwear on top, shirts next, pants, pajamas, and then socks. I put all my"formal" clothes in the area that was left in the closet.

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes hoping to see home, my family, and my friends. All I saw was the cowboy. "Urg….why can't I get him out of my head!?!?" I yelled. 

"Get who out of your head," I was answered. I looked up to see a petite brunette who was wearing blue jeans and a pink top. 

"Are you Connie," I asked. 

"Yeah, that's me, are you….Angela?" she said, reviewing her schedule. 

"Yup,' I replied

"So who were you talking about?" she asked. 

"Nosy, aren't we," I replied slightly aggrevated. 

"Yup, so who is it?" she asked.

I laughed and replied," I'd tell you, but I don't know you well enough yet, sorry." 

She sighed, "Ok then, I just though I might be able to hook you up with whoever you were thinking of."

"Oh REALLY!" I exaggerated. Then I remembered what Fulton had said. 

__

'She's on the hockey team too.' 

I thought about asking her about Tex and decided against it, I wasn't so sure if she would talk or not. "So when does the hockey team practice?" I asked. 

"How did you know I was on the hockey team?" she replied. 

__

Bite the tongue girl, bite it. 

"Er…..I heard around that my roommate was on the JV hockey team," I replied. _'Please buy it, please oh please oh please.' _

"OH, ok, we meet at five o'clock sharp, are you going to join?" she said. 

__

Whew!!' 

"Yup, I'm here on a hockey scholarship and an academic scholarship." I replied. 

"Oh ok, here's a tip, don't be late or Coach O'Rion will turn into Captain…….Blood." she said. 

"Captain BLOOD, what's that about?"

"Long story, never mind"

"Where do you go to get some grub around here?" I inquired. 

"Well, the team's going out for McDonalds, want to join us, you're going to be part of team now, right?" she asked. "Yeah ok, I'll go, just let me get changed first," I replied. '_I hope Tex is gonna be there'_

*Dwayne's P.O.V.*

"Whoa, she was one hot babe!" exclaimed Fulton. 

"Yeah man, that mamasita was definitely a cutie!" replied Luis. 

"Beauty, brains, and brawn all wrapped into one, to good to seem true, don't it," Ken said. 

"Yeah, most girls now a days are only one out of the three or two out of the three," replied Luis. 

It took me a few minutes to get that they were waiting for me to tell 'em what I thinking about her. "She's nice," I said. 

"JUST nice?" asked Fulton. _'_

She's all those things you guys said, she is one of the most prettiest creature on this planet' "She was cute," I said. "Oh Dwayne," said Luis with a sigh. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Nothing, hey Ken, are you going to join us to go to Burger King?" Luis asked. 

"Yeah sure, when are we going?" He asked. 

"Right now," he replied. 

"Dang guys, I gotta put the rest of my stuff away, say hi to everyone for me, ok?" I said. 

"Oh come on Dwayne, you can wait to put your junk away, just come for a few minutes," replied Fulton. I thought about it and I guessed I'd go.

"Let me go change clothes first, all right?" I asked. 

"Sure, just hurry it up," replied Luis. 5 minutes later we were on are way. I changed into my black cowboy hat, black pants, and a white button up shirt. When we arrived at Burger King, all of us were there 'cept for Connie, Russ, Julie, and Adam. 

"Dudes, there's the new girl on the team and she is fine!" Fulton told the others. 

"Yeah she is all that and even more," replied Luis. 

"Really, is she all that and a bag of chips, a babe , a doll, an image of eternal-" 

"AVERMAN!!" we all yelled at him.

"An eternal Averman! Hmm…. I never thought of that, "he replied.

"Hey guys!" We all turned around to see Russ, Julie, and Banks riding in on their skates through the door. 

"Hey, took you guys long enough," replied Goldberg. 

"Sorry, guys, we got caught up in traffic," Banks said. 

"Hey, wasn't Connie coming with you," Guy asked. 

"Yeah, but she was waiting for her new roommate, if I'm correct, she's trying out for a spot on the team." 

"ANGIE'S COMING HERE!!!" '_Oh Dang, I knew I should've done something with my hair'_

I was surprised to hear that us four, who had originally met Angie, had all said it at the same time.

"Er….. Be right back, got to use the bathroom," Fulton said. 

"Uh…me too," replied Luis. 

"Me three," stated Ken and I. As we left the table, all the others where staring at us like some sick underfed calf. 

*Angie's P.O.V.*

"Do you think the others will like me?" I asked Connie. _'Stupid question, I know, but I get really anxious when meeting people for the first time.' _

"Oh sure, probably," Connie replied. _'_

That's nice, a maybe makes me feel SO assured.' I looked up at the sky and hoped to see rain clouds. _'Bright skies and no clouds, how can my day get any worse? _Rain always reminded me of my brother, he loved the rain. _'If it were raining this day probably wouldn't feel so bad, but there was one bright spot, I wonder if Tex is gonna be there.' _

"So what are the other guys like," I asked. 

"Well, I'll give you a small summary cause if I told you everything about them, we'd probably be here all day," she replied. I laughed, I knew exactly what she meant. "OK, Fulton Reed and Dean Portman are the enforcers, that practically explains them; Luis Mendoza is a major flirt and a great skater, but he doesn't know how to stop, so watch out for him; Charlie Conway is the teams captain, he's the leader type-" she paused. "We're here, I'll tell you more on my views about the guys afterwards and if you want you can tell me what you think of the guys," she said.

"Sure," I replied. _'Ok, here's Judgment day'_

"Hey guys! This is Angie, she's trying out for the team," she said. 

"Hello!! My name's Goldberg! I am the goalie, Offense," a slightly overweight teen in black pants, a dark blue shirt, and black vest said to me. "Whoa, the other guys WERE right," A scrawny kid in glasses with curly cue red hair said. "Oh and my name's Averman, Les Averman," he stated. 

"Nice to meet you Goldberg, Averman, what exactly did the other guys say about me?" I asked him. 

"You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" a tall kid in black clothes, a leather jacket, and a black bandana.

"Yeah, if I'm correct, you're the one who knocked me on my ass while I was trying to climb up the stairs to the dorms, am I correct," I asked. 

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he said. 

"It's ok, I've been knocked by worse. You're one of the bash brothers, right?" I replied. 

"Yeah, I'm one of them, Fulton's the other part," he said.

"I'm Adam Banks, Offense."

"Charlie Conway, Offense."

"Wassup, I'm Russ Tyler, Offense and Defense!"

"Guy Germaine, Defense."

"I'm Julie Gaffney, the other goalie."

"Nice to meet you all," I said. _'I guess cowboy and the others couldn't make it.'_

"If Fulton, Ken, Luis, and Dwayne would get out here, you could meet them too," Averman said. 

"Oh don't worry, I already met them," I replied. 

"Really, where?" asked Connie. 

"When Portman knocked me down Ken helped me up and the others came along when that upperclassmen creep tried to act tough," I said. 

"Here they come," Goldberg said. I turned wondering why the guys had been taking so long doing whatever they were doing. 

"What did the creep try to do?" asked Charlie. 

Next Chapter……..

************************************************************************************ Please Review.


	3. The Walk

The New Duck

Chapter 3

*Dwayne's P.O.V.*

"Long time in the bathroom there dudes, what took so long?" Portman asked.

"Nothing, just a long wait," Fulton thought up fast. _'There was no way that he was gonna tell the guys that they had been hogging the mirror.'_

"A long wait?? In the BOY'S bathroom?" Julie asked.

"It happens," Ken replied.

"Hey guys, anything new happen within the last hour that I saw you?" Angie asked.

"No," we answered simultaneously. _'now that was a dumb thing to do'_

'Oh Darn, I have to go finish packing, oh well, atleast I won't be late to practice, but I did want to talk to Angie more, what a conflict…'

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head off, I have to finish un-packing," I said.

__

"Need any help? I've already finished un-packing,"Angie replied.

__

'Should I take her help?? Of course!!'

"Sure," I replied.

"See you guys at practice," Angie said to the others. For some reason, Connie gave her a bewildered look. We walked out in the mist of byes, see ya's, and laters.

*Angie's P.O.V.*

__

'Ok, here he comes, don't say anything stupid, don't do anything stupid, just stay calm'

Long time in the bathroom there dudes, what took so long?" Portman asked.

"Nothing, just a long wait," Fulton said quickly. 

"A long wait?? In the BOY'S bathroom?" Julie asked.

"It happens," Ken replied.

"Hey guys, anything new happen within the last hour that I saw you?" I asked. _'Stupid, they must think I'm incredibly corny!'_

"No," they answered simultaneously. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head off, I have to finish un-packing," Cowboy said.

__

'WHAT! But I just got here, do something girl' "Need any help? I've already finished un-packing."

"Sure," he replied.

__

'Yes, some private time…WAIT! What am I gonna say, what am I gonna do!!' "See you guys at practice," I told the others. _'Uh-Oh, I think Connie's figuring something out in her head.' _

"So, I heard a few things, what did you and the other three say about me?" I asked after a period of 30 seconds in silence. 

Dwayne blushed, "Oh nothing, they just said that you were really nice."

"Oh…what did you say about me?" I asked. It took him 10 seconds to answer this question.

"I said you were sweet and that you were cool," he replied.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you and the others," I said. 

"So you're from Los Angeles, I've been there once, when me and the other ducks were playing in the Junior Goodwill Games," Dwayne said.

"You probably didn't go to my side of town, I don't think they even allowed you guys over there," I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, not a lot of SANE people who have a choice, wouldn't go there,"  
"Why?"

That simple three letter word can really get at you sometimes. "Never mind about it ok," I said slightly annoyed..

"Ok," he responded looking a little sad. _'Great! Make him feel bad'_

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just want to put all that stuff behind me…trust me, some shit happened that I don't want anybody to know about."

"It's allright, I didn't get to see much of L.A. anyway, I was to busy trying to find the rodeo," He said. 

__

'Rodeo, what Rodeo??"

"Rodeo?? I don't think there is a rodeo in L.A., that's more in the Northern California area," I answered.

"Then how come I saw Rodeo Drive on some of the posts?" he questioned.

I laughed. He looked more puzzled. "It's not Rodeo Drive, It's Rod_e_o Drive, the e is accented," I told him.

"OH, ok, now I understand it," he said.

I looked up and saw that we were close to the gates of Eden Hall. _'Wow, that was quick.' _I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 4:30. _'O.K. maybe not as quick as I though.' _"Uh Dwayne, it's already 4:30, we should get ready for practice, I'll help you put your stuff away afterwards though." I told him.

"It's that late! ok, we'll do it later, See you at practice," He replied.

"Bye," I said. I watched him walk away, '_he probably doesn't like me as more then a friend, and if he finds out what happened before I came here, he never will like me,' _, I sighed. _'I wonder what the team would think if they ever found ou_t'

'_They won't' _I told myself harshly as I turned around and walked back to my dorms.

*Dwayne's P.O.V.*

__

'C'mon boy, think of something to say to her'

"So, I heard a few things, what did you and the three bashers say about me?" She asked.

I blushed, _'thanks Averman.' _"Oh nothing, they just said that you were really nice."

"Oh…what did you say about me?" She asked.

"I said you were sweet and that you were cool," I replied. _'took a bit of time to answer that one'_

"Thanks, that was really nice of you and the others," She said. 

"So you're from Los Angeles, I've been there once, when me and the other ducks were playing in the Junior Goodwill Games," I said.

"You probably didn't go to my side of town, I don't think they even allowed you guys over there, at least where I lived when the Games were going on," She replied.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

"Well, not a lot of SANE people who have a choice, would go there," She replied  
"Why?"

"Never mind about it ok," She said slightly annoyed..

"Ok," I said. _'I shouldn't be so pushy.'_

"I'm sorry," She said, "I just want to put all that stuff behind me…trust me, some shit happened that I don't want anybody to know about."

"It's allright, I didn't get to see much of L.A. anyway, I was to busy trying to find the rodeo," I said. _'Great now I made her feel bad'_

"Rodeo?? I don't think there is a rodeo in L.A., that's more in the Northern California area," She answered.

"Then how come I saw Rodeo Drive on some of the posts?" I questioned.

She laughed. I must have looked puzzled. "It's not Rodeo Drive, It's Rod_e_o Drive, the e is accented," I told him.

"OH, ok, now I understand it," he said.

I looked up to see that we were close to the Eden Hall Gates. 

"Uh Dwayne, it's already 4:30, we should get ready for practice, I'll help you put your stuff away afterwards though." She told me.

"It's that late! ok, we'll do it later, See ya at practice" I replied. _'I didn't think it was that late!'_

"Bye," she said. 

I walked away not looking back. '_I wish she liked me, that would be great, but girls like her don't really like guys me.'_

I decided to look back, and to my surprise, it looked as if she had just started walking. _'Must be something wrong with my eyes, Ok Dwayne, let's go get your gear.'_


End file.
